Engañándonos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [SPOILERS OF TRAILER: Félix] Félix comenzó a salir con Marinette como un plan contra su primo. La chica sale con él como un reemplazo de Adrien.


_—¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Esa fue la pregunta que inició todo.

La expresión de Marinette estaba escrita en toda su cara, sorpresa, vergüenza y otras características aparecieron en su rostro. Todas expresando que nunca espero aquello. Sin embargo su respuesta era clara, pero Félix no dejó que lo rechazara.

_—Ya que te gusta mi primo_ —Eso la descoloco—. _Pero somos muy parecidos, si quieres puedo ser su reemplazo._

_—¿Eh?_

Marinette creyó que no oyó bien. Félix lo entendía. Hasta el mismo nunca pensó que diría algo así, pero si quería conseguirla, debía realizar todo lo que podía.

Hasta convertirse en quien más odiaba. Solo para enfurecer a su odioso primo.

En fin, su ciego y tonto primo no se daba cuenta que le gustaba Marinette y no como solo una amiga. Pero, ¿Que se le iba a hacer? Adrien siempre fue así desde pequeño, tenía esa característica que iba a ser su ruina.

Cuando se dé cuenta iba a estar desplomado, desconsolado. Su querido pariente, pensaba que le gustaba una copia exacta a él, pero él sabía bien que eso no iba a funcionar. Con su primo no se necesitaba a alguien que comparta cada uno de sus intereses, necesitaba a alguien diferente, explosivo.

Como esa chica que suspiraba por él y su primo ni cuenta se daba.

_—¿Que dices?_

Marinette lo pensó. Pero no le tomo suficiente tiempo, saber que lo iba a rechazar. Hasta que vio a Adrien con Kagami y tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

_—Sí, quiero salir contigo._

Félix se convirtió en Adrien, tenía su mismo peinado, usaba su misma ropa.

_—¿Que sucede?_ —cuestionó Félix al ver que Adrien lo miraba incómodo.

Por supuesto, no era cómodo ver a alguien que se ve igual que vos.

_—¿No puedo cambiar mi estilo?_

Adrien no replicó, Félix sonrió, era obvio que no refutaría, su amable primo nunca lastimaría los sentimientos de los demás.

Los días que se convirtieron en novios, se convirtieron en semanas, luego meses. Félix sonría satisfactoriamente cuando notaba que Adrien, miraba a SU novia de una forma que inquiría otra cosa, cuando la duración de la observación duraba más de lo natural, cuando empezó a ignorar a su propia novia por quedarse embobado con la de él.

Se estaba dado cuenta y él estaba disfrutando de que poseía algo que su primo le era inalcanzable. No pudo con Ladybug y ahora tiene una chica que no ama como novia y le atrae SU novia.

Rió. Carcajadas brotaron de sus labios porque estaba saliendo tal y como quería.

Y cuando se entere que su primera vez la había tenido con él. ¿Cómo sería su cara? ¿Que expresión pondría? Cuando se dé cuenta al fin de sus propios sentimientos por Marinette.

Fue magnifico, Félix no había disfrutado tanto en su vida cuando sus ojos verdes se dilataron en comprensión, su boca se abrió y cayó en la verdad.

_—Me gusta Marinette —_dejo salir en palabras.

Y Félix rió, como si fuera divertido. Y para él lo era.

_—¿Que dices?_ —pronunció—._ Es MI novia_—Recalcando el pronombre posesivo.

Él seguía sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento y Félix seguía riéndose. Por fin tenía algo que él quiera, por fin obtenía algo que verdaderamente amaba. Por fin tenía algo en primer lugar.

Marinette le había ayudado a lograr eso. La chica que solo servía para eso. Porque no amaba a la chica, solo era un medio para cumplir su objetivo. La chica que pronunciaba el nombre de su primo en sus sueños y que repetía en medio del sexo, cuando la lujuria y el placer nublaban su mente.

La chica que creía que su primo no la amaba, cuando la verdad no era así. La misma que se conformaba con un reemplazo porque pensaba que el original no podía obtener. Refugiándose en la imagen exterior idéntica que Félix representaba en comparación de Adrien, pudiendo cumplir sus fantasías que creo viendo sus múltiples imágenes que poseía del chico con una persona de carne y hueso.

La misma chica que seguía -a pesar de que pasaron dos junto a Félix- sin preferirlo porque seguía prefiriendo y amando a Adrien, el mismo chico, quien suspira por la chica que su primo tiene y que nunca va a obtener.

Porque Félix no le iba a dar la oportunidad para que se la arrebatara, nunca se la daría.

_—Adrien... Ah... Adrien..._ —gime, mientras las uñas se clavan en su espalda y pronuncia ese nombre al llegar al completo éxtasis. Se engaña que se está volviendo uno con su primer amor —_¡Adrien!_

Nunca.

Así que Félix ignora, muerde sus labios, aprieta sus puños y finge no haber escuchado aquello. La besa de tal forma que el aliento quede saturado y no le quede fuerzas para hablar. Finge que su pecho no se oprimió porque sigue llamando por un nombre que no es de él. Pero lo más importante, se engaña así mismo, con el hecho de fingir no haberse dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefiero mucho mas el Félix 2D (Era mas bueno jajaj) Y que este con Bridgette, en ese universo alterno en el que vivían y en el que a veces yo escribo (?)**

**Escribir Félix 3D solo me hace hacerlo mas malvado, ese trailer me dejo que es un hdp con su primo Adrien jajaja. Pero yo que se, solo dura dos minutos, así que todo lo que escribo respecto a la personalidad de Félix y lo que lo incita a ser como es, son especulaciones. Y lo escribo porque no me aguanto al estreno del capitulo D:**


End file.
